


Luke

by NaomiPhoenix



Series: It started with a nightmare [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Luke Skywalker (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiPhoenix/pseuds/NaomiPhoenix





	Luke

Her heart leapt in her chest. Had she been asleep and dreaming as before, the sensation surely would have awoken her. But around her, unseen, the minds of others kept her anchored in the now. And for that, she was grateful.  
  
“...he looks like me, Angel. But he's you, through and through. He is what you would have been, had the Force been your ally. The Emperor fears him, truly. Just as he feared you and how you could put his plans back a great deal with just a few words.”  
  
There was such pure love, such genuine praise the alteration to his voice could not conceal, the Jedi could not possibly miss it.  
  
“Luke?”  
  
“Luke Skywalker. He is the embodiment of _Hope_ \- for the Jedi, _and_ for the Sith. My master seeks to replace me with him. But our son won’t make it easy for him. Luke, despite everything, is set on becoming a Jedi.” He paused, and though she could not see his face, Padme knew he had a far-away look in his eyes. One it seemed, which allowed him to look upon the future. “Should the Emperor fail to turn him, Luke will restore the Jedi. But it shall be a new order. One which perhaps, Luke’s own children might inherit.”  
  
Not only her own heart, but the hearts of many of her Jedi companions which leapt at the idea. A new Jedi Order, one to be inherited not only by the younglings they found throughout the galaxy but by their own offspring. The idea buried itself deep inside their hearts, to wait for the when the circumstances were right and the seed, _their seed,_ could grow.


End file.
